


Dream A Little [REDACTED] of Me

by MoragMacPherson



Category: Inception (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Episode: s03e10 Dream a Little Dream, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of what really happened lies between the redactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little [REDACTED] of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callowyn/gifts).



> [Callowyn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/callowyn) told me she'd finally watch Inception if I wrote an Inception-fusion with the SPN episode "Dream a Little Dream of Me". Quick, dirty, and un-beta'd, but a heck of a lot of fun to write.

  
**PROJECT [REDACTED] - CONFIDENTIAL - TOP SECRET**   


**MEMO RE: ROGUE SUBJECT FROM [REDACTED] STUDY BEING CONDUCTED IN [REDACTED]**

 **DATE: [REDACTED]/[REDACTED]/2008**

 **TO: DIRECTOR [REDACTED]**

 **FROM: SFC A. [REDACTED]**  
_________________________

Based on news reports and intelligence gathered by [REDACTED], I traveled to [REDACTED], accompanied by Lt. [REDACTED] in order to investigate multiple instances of death and/or coma resulting from potential overdoses of [REDACTED] compounds.  Upon my arrival at [REDACTED] University where I met Professor [REDACTED], I conducted an audit of their supplies of both the [REDACTED]  and of processed [REDACTED] compounds and discovered that only small quantities of the raw ingredient [REDACTED] were missing from the University's stores while Lt. [REDACTED] began interviewing subjects of the study.

Upon further investigation it became clear that J. [REDACTED], one of the most promising candidates of the [REDACTED] study, was capable of lucid [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] using only unprepared [REDACTED] without the benefit of either refined [REDACTED] compounds or a [REDACTED] device.  This circumstance has yet to be replicated in any of our other [REDACTED] studies in [REDACTED], [REDACTED], [REDACTED], or, according to Lt. [REDACTED] by any European agencies also cooperating in Project [REDACTED], but is proof of the viability of investigating remote [REDACTED] in further research studies.

Unfortunately, further inquiries and/or interrogation of J. [REDACTED] were prevented by the intervention of a pair of civilians, identified from IAFIS  as D. [REDACTED] and S. [REDACTED] (see attachment A, Fingerprint Analysis).  These civilians experienced [REDACTED] as the subject of [REDACTED] constructed by [REDACTED] and in the process of extricating themselves from the [REDACTED], killed [REDACTED].  It is not clear why the death during [REDACTED] resulted in J. [REDACTED]'s death rather than his return to consciousness as is routine when [REDACTED] using the [REDACTED] device.  This should be regarded as a potential complication in replicating J. [REDACTED]'s process for in pursuit of achieving remote [REDACTED].

Attempts to [REDACTED] the events of the [REDACTED] from the minds of the fugitives D.[REDACTED] or S. [REDACTED] were ineffective due to their apparently extensive experience at evading capture (see attachment B, FBI file compiled by Agent V. [REDACTED]).  Their escape may also have been assisted by an as yet unidentified female, apparently of ambiguous European origin, whose DNA is not in the Interpol database.  Please see the report of Lt. [REDACTED] for the specific details of how the unknown female subject's DNA was obtained and the exact circumstances of the male subjects' escape.

Additional red flags have been attached to the FBI files of D. [REDACTED] and S. [REDACTED] so that in the event of their eventual capture, we can further investigate their experiences of remote [REDACTED].  Also, due to the aroused suspicion of hospitals in the [REDACTED] area and at [REDACTED] University, I recommend the termination of the [REDACTED] study and a thorough audit of all [REDACTED] supplies at our remaining research centers.

CC:  
[REDACTED]  
[REDACTED]  
[REDACTED]  



End file.
